Para convertir mi valor en alas
by Genee
Summary: Tiene ojos oscuros como la noche, aunque son marrones como el chocolate.Tiene una sonrisa inocente,pero siento que atreves de ella esconde segundas intenciones.A veces le veo reír como niño,sin embargo,es su sonrisa de medio lado la que me descoloca los sentidos.¿Quién es ése extraño que acompañó a la Luna aquella noche?¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en su rostro moreno?
1. Destino aparente

**Declaraciones: **_Esta historia está basada en la saga de Hush, Hush de Becca Fitzpatrick y en la serie de televisión The Vampire Diaries de la red: The CW Television Network. Aun así, no hay vampiros ni Nephillins en ella. Digimon y sus personajes tampoco son míos, le pertenecen a Toei y a sus creadores: Akiyoshi Hongo. El título del fic fue inspirado en la canción de Tai 'Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni shite' (Convertiré mi valor en alas). Todo lo demás es mío. _

_Historia AU. Pareja: Taiora; pareja secundaria: Mimato/posiblemente otras._

* * *

.

.

_Para convertir mi valor en alas._

.

.

_«No he elegido mi vida, ella me ha elegido a mí con una fuerza que no es mía__»__._

Carl G. Jung.

* * *

.

Capitulo I.

.

~~~*.~~~

La luna llena está saliendo de entre los árboles, completamente majestuosa y su halo crea el ambiente perfecto para todos los novatos y universitarios que celebramos a un lado de ella, cerca de los pinos altos del bosque situado en los límites de Tokio. El lugar me parece extraño como para llevar a cabo ésta celebración, pero ésta fiesta ha sido un rito pre-inicio de clases de la Universidad de Tokio que con el pasar de los años ha ido creciendo y ahora alberga a cientos de jóvenes de todas las universidades del país —o a la mayoría de ellas.

Es una fiesta de playa, salvo que no hay playa. Las mujeres han venido vestidas con pantalones cortos y enseñando la parte superior de sus trajes de baños, los hombres se pasean sin camisetas y solo con sus shorts de baños. Hay cerveza, pelotas de colores grandes, cerveza, una gran fogata que vislumbra con ferocidad, más cerveza, jóvenes vomitando de un lado a otro, chicos mojando a las chicas con tobos o pistolas cargadas de agua y estás corretean y gritan como si lo que le derramasen en sus cuerpos es ácido y no agua —descerebradas—, hay sombrillas de playa enormes, toallas desparramadas en el piso, parrilladas, una malla para jugar voleibol y la música a todo volumen… una fiesta playera, solo que sin la playa, pero al lado de una quebrada a la que no se nos permite entrar y nadar. Siento que esa norma será quebrantada en cuanto estén más ebrios.

Aunque no todos estamos vestidos como en verano, algunos preferimos ir más abrigados, a pesar de que hoy aún se sintieron los últimos rayos cálidos del sol veraniego. Supongo que ha sido solo suerte, porque la noche está helada. De todos modos, ésta tarde no me sentía completamente cómoda para venir a medio vestir. Mi mejor amiga se cansó de decirme que no había mucha diferencia, que de todos modos cientos de personas me han visto prácticamente desnuda cuando uso mi biquini en las playas, y esto es una fiesta playera, pero el hecho de que no haya un mar de por medio no me dio el suficiente valor como para venir al igual que el resto de las chicas; en su lugar llevo puestos unos yines desgatados, un par de tenis, una camiseta blanca y encima de ella la sudadera de la UT, de la cual ya soy, oficialmente, una estudiante matriculada para estudiar Diseño de modas a partir de este semestre.

Sé que con ésta carrera no curaré el cáncer ni mucho menos me ayudará a acabar con el hambre del mundo, pero fue para lo que nací y debo acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi don es hacer bocetos y vestir a las masas. No tengo la culpa, es el destino que me ha empujado a ello y no puedo luchar contra él y sus planes para conmigo.

Muevo mis ojos a través de los estudiantes alcoholizados en busca de un chico atlético, rubio ceniza, alto, como de un metro ochenta y uno o dos; de ojos verdes, pecho ancho y pronunciado, con una sonrisa blanca y traviesa. Lo busco desde hace quince minutos, es mi novio y desapareció hace un buen rato dejándome debajo de un árbol, a la espera de él y del ponche que le he pedido. En realidad, fui yo quien me dispuse en ir a buscar mi propia bebida, pero Gohan terminó convenciéndome para que me quedara sentada mientras él iba por ello. Me gusta ser independiente, sin embargo la pasábamos tan bien, que no quise arruinar el momento poniéndome arisca y mandona.

Aunque tampoco soy alguien paciente, así que ahora ando deambulando en busca de su paradero, deslizándome entre los árboles y jóvenes que se disparan con agua y corretean con el torrente sanguíneo lleno de alcohol.

Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo al no poder dar con él. La verdad que no sé en donde pudiera estar metido, ya he recorrido todo el bosque —por lo menos la zona delimitada por la universidad—. Decido que mejor regreso al árbol en donde Gohan y yo hemos estado dándonos los besos las últimas dos horas. Es entonces que, al girar para regresar, lo distingo entre un grupo de compañeros, a unos pocos metros, sonriendo y hablando de algo que parece gracioso porque todos ríen divertidos, se ha quedado hablando con nuestros amigos de la preparatoria, típico de él.

Rio por lo bajo al reconocerle, su sonrisa ha sido contagiosa. Doy un paso decidida a ir hasta donde está, pero, paralelo al paso, veo como una chica menuda estira su rostro frunciendo su boca a la espera del beso que Gohan no tarda en depositar sobre sus labios gruesos.

Retrocedo como acto reflejo, como si me hubiesen sorprendido haciendo algo malo y necesitara huir para no ser retada.

Era una broma, una maldita broma. Gohan no pudo… seguro vi mal, pero, ¡no, no vi mal! ¡No sigo viendo mal, se están besando delante de todo el mundo! ¡Delante de nuestros amigos!

Frunzo el cejo, molesta, dolida, traicionada. Con el orgullo pisoteado.

Doy un paso y pretendo que sea firme, decidido, pero resulta que al darlo mis piernas flaquean y casi me siento desplomar sobre la hierba del bosque. Mantengo el equilibrio y vuelvo a ver la escena. Todos siguen riendo, todos siguen apuñaleándome por la espalda. Bufo llena de rabia, sintiendo el pecho comprimido. La ira me consume y no puedo moverme, solo estoy de pie, viendo al par de infieles como vuelven a besarse entre risas.

¿Qué mierdas hago?, ¿por qué no puedo caminar e ir a encararlos?

La vista se me vuelve borrosa y siento el labio tiritar sin control. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para no ver, para escapar de la realidad. Las lágrimas estancadas comienzan a brotarse descontroladas y se desbordan hacia mis mejillas que hierven como el sol, abro mis orbes y echo una última mirada para girarme, dispuesta a marcharme. He visto suficiente.

Entonces, alguien del grupo de traidores me ha visto y yo detengo la acción. Si huyo pareceré débil. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Observo como otro chico se percata de mí y alza su mano sin disimulo señalándome con ella; una de las chicas —que en algún momento llamé amiga— ha soltado mi nombre con asombro, poniendo tenso de inmediato a Gohan y su acompañante que me buscan con la mirada, esperando que hubiese sido una broma.

No tardo en reconocer a la zorra que besó a mí ya _no_ novio, es Mokoto, una ex-porrista, compañera de Mimí y muy conocida por su fama de resbaladiza.

Gohan abre sus ojos a más no poder y yo le mantengo la mirada firme. Da un paso y yo retrocedo dos, como si le tuviera asco, para cuando él avanza yo ya me he dado la vuelta y corro con fuerza hacia algún lugar remoto del bosque. Termino en la carretera solitaria y nublada que acompaña al bosque.

Al final terminé huyendo como una cobarde porque peor hubiera sido que todos los traidores me viesen llorar. Eso no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Me detengo. Parece que no me ha seguido —o lo he perdido—, porque para cuando llego a la carretera y me he girado él no está por ningún lado.

Rompo a llorar.

—Maldito —gruño con enfado—. ¡Infeliz, infeliz! —descargo mi furia con los árboles que me rodean.

Mis brazos se mueven sin control, luego doblo mi cuerpo y tapo mis ojos empapados en lágrimas. Sollozo sin control.

Me siento tonta, me siento ofendida, apuñalada, herida. Me quiero morir, me quiero tirar en el piso y hacerme bolita, abandonarme y sintiendo mí pena.

De pronto dejo de gimotear.

¿Qué mierdas me pasa?

—¡No! —digo, como si alguien pudiera escucharme, aunque en realidad me lo digo a mí misma—. ¡No puedes, no debes, no te lo permito! ¡Sora, no llores por él, no lo merece, no merece ni una de tus lagrimas!

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando controlar el hipido. Remuevo mi pelo rojizo que ha sido opacado por el sonrojo de mi rostro, pues lo sé, me he visto antes en el espejo mientras he estado histérica —como ahora— sé cómo luzco, además que el ardor en mis mejillas y la vena que palpita a un lado de mi frente también es una señal de que estoy roja, hecha furias.

Inhalo y exhalo, intentado tranquilizarme para que mis sienes no exploten por la presión que ejerce mi frustración y enojo.

Cuando me siento mejor saco el móvil del bolsillo de mi sudadera. Desbloqueo el teléfono y marco el número de Mimí sin pensarlo.

Debe estar en su casa, ya que tuvo que regresar a por algo que olvidó y que, según ella, era de suma importancia.

El teléfono repica tres veces y luego ella contesta:

—Sora, querida —habla con su usual tono de voz alegre—, lamento la tardanza, ya voy en camino. Es que mis padres…

Le interrumpo:

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —suelto entre hipidos que no puedo evitar hacer.

—Amiga, ¿estás bien? —es lo que responde, sorprendida por escucharme tan frágil y angustiada.

No soy de las que le gusta llorar y cuando lo hago prefiero hacerlo a solas en un rincón oscuro de mi casa. Tantos años de amistad le han dejado en claro a Mimí que así soy y que cuando lloro delante de alguien es porque la cosa es de preocuparse. Aunque ahora no estoy segura si es el caso.

—Sí, estoy bien —le miento, siendo consciente de que ella se ha dado cuenta de que lo hago—. Por favor, ven. No quiero estar aquí.

Escucho un sonido gutural, como si le molestara mi mentira, pero al final deja escapar un suspiro y me dice:

—En veinte estoy allá.

Me despido de ella y corto la llamada.

Todo el ambiente es lúgubre. En donde hay más claridad es en la parte reservada para la celebración, en el resto del bosque solo se pueden ver arboles altos de troncos gruesos y rasposos que se mesen de un lado a otro por la fría brisa de la noche —la misma que me obliga a abrazarme contra mi cuerpo a pesar de la sudadera que llevo puesta— el resto del lugar lo compone una carretera que es golpeada por la luz tenue, entre amarilla y plateada, de la luna que sigue saliendo de su escondite y se dirige a lo más alto del cielo para reinar por el resto de la noche. Hoy ha sido una diva y ha tardado en salir más de lo normal.

La carretera está sola, sin ningún vehículo transitando en ella.

Estoy más calmada, me he obligado a ello. Y, entonces, pienso que tal vez debí huir hacia el otro extremo del bosque, en donde todos los autos de los fiesteros aguardan, y el flujo de personas es mayor.

Doy un vistazo a todo el alrededor, una vez más, nada. Solo el sonido de los animales nocturnos: lechuzas, roedores, grillos que ofrecen su serenata a la _Dama_ gorda y amarilla que reina en la oscuridad.

Limpio el rastro seco de mis lágrimas y me apoyo en el tronco de lo que en su momento fue un árbol. Solo resta esperar a Mimí.

Giro paranoicamente al escuchar un sonido detrás de mí, como si una rama se partiera por ser pisada, busco en la oscuridad el origen del ruido y me percato de que ha sido un búho que ha atrapado a un ratón pequeño que no para de rechinar por su pronta muerte. Ése es su destino, es lo que la vida le ha preparado, debe aceptar que nació para alimentar a una familia de búhos que fue más ágil, superior y astuto que él.

No me emociona saber que hay algo más grande que yo y que tiene cierto control sobre mí, no quiero pensar que el destino decide por cual camino debo transitar, pues no es así. Soy de las que piensan que sí puedo tener control en mi propio futuro; que si puedo soñarlo, puedo hacerlo real, que sí puedo elegir opciones que me llevaran por caminos diferentes: buenos o malos. Pero, también soy consciente que no puedo controlar todo mi entorno, no puedo decir que mañana no nevará solo porque yo deseo ir a esquiar o salir de compras con mis amigas, tampoco puedo tener el control de las acciones que tienen los demás o controlar su forma de pensar; sé que no puedo hacerlo, porque si fuera así, Gohan no me hubiese engañado esta noche, si hubiera podido controlar aquello, juro por la traición de él, que no estuviera aquí sola y llena de pena.

Suspiro y devuelvo la vista hacia la carretera. No quiero pensar en Gohan ni en el maldito plan del destino.

¿Por qué mierda me empujó hacia aquel traidor?

Pasan unos minutos eternos en los que mis pensamientos vuelan hacia las nubes. Pienso que ya han pasado los veinte minutos que Mimí me pidió, miro el reloj de mi muñeca, apenas van diez de ellos.

_«Solo diez más__»__. _Me digo, al tiempo de que algo llama mi atención:

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto al percibir una sombra que se mueve por la línea de árboles que están en frente de mí.

No es un delirio, he visto algo moverse y es lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por una bestia, pero ya no la veo.

Rio, sí, una bestia. Que tonto se escuchó aquello, incluso sino lo dije en voz alta. Hubiera sido mejor decir: un animal salvaje que una bestia. ¿Acaso tengo cinco años?

Nadie responde, escudriño la zona en la que creí ver algo o a alguien, pero todo luce sereno.

—Tranquilízate —me digo en un susurro.

Saco mi teléfono y me percato de que ya no tiene batería, una última llamada y morirá, vuelvo a depositarlo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, no sin antes percatarme de los mensajes y llamadas pérdidas que el identificador del móvil reconoce como de Gohan.

No puedo quedarme quieta, si lo hago, estoy expuesta a volver a sentir en mi estómago aquel nudo de desilusión y, por lo tanto, es posible que vuelva a llorar. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero lucir patética para cuando llegase Meens. Gohan no vale la pena, menos mis lágrimas ni mis pensamientos.

Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza para borrar su imagen y la de aquella zorra que besa sus labios.

Me levanto y sacudo mi pantalón. Caminaré por la larga línea de la carretera, esperando a poder visualizar en cualquier momento a Mimí.

He dado tan solo unos cuantos pasos cuando vuelvo a sentir la presencia de algo. Proviene del mismo lugar de hace un rato. Sea lo que sea está mirándome y está del otro lado de la carretera. Me detengo dispuesta a preguntar, pero sería tonto hacerlo —de nuevo—, en vez de ello doy vuelta girando sobre mis talones en dirección al camino que da hacia la profundidad del bosque, en donde se está llevando a cabo la celebración.

He visto muchas películas de miedo como para saber que éste es el tipo de clímax que se da antes de ser decapitada por un asesino en serie.

Para mi sorpresa, para cuando estoy de regreso a la fiesta, vislumbro la figura de un hombre que va medio encorvado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón desgastado y deshilachado, lleva puesto una sudadera con capucha, la cual está cubriendo su cabeza.

_¡Diablos, es el perfil exacto de un asesino en serie! _Pienso nerviosa.

¿Qué rayos hace ese sujeto saliendo de esa parte del bosque?

Me quedo de pie, estática, mientras aquel hombre camina en dirección a mí, doy un paso hacia atrás, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. De alguna manera extraña todo mi cuerpo ha dejado de responder a las órdenes que intento darle; _«Huye, huye de aquí__». _Me digo, sin embargo, nada pasa, estoy paralizada por un miedo irracional que me carcome por dentro y hace temblar mis piernas. ¿Por qué? No es como que si aquel sujeto, salido de entre las sombras, hubiese matado a alguien y ahora regresara de haber enterrado, en la profundidad del bosque espeso, el cadáver, ¿verdad?

Tiemblo al depositar aquella idea en mi mente.

_«Mierda, mierda, mierda»_.

Una descarga eléctrica acuchilla cada centímetro en mi interior en señal de alerta.

—¿Quién eres? —Me apresuro a preguntar con la voz entrecortada, anticipándome a cualquier movimiento que éste chico pudiera hacer.

Él voltea a verme, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de mi presencia.

Me maldigo por haber hablado, seguro no me había visto antes.

Él enarca una ceja y mira para los lados como si no me estuviera refiriéndome a él con aquella pregunta, sino a otra persona cercana. Al notar que ha sido para sí, me mira y pasa una mano por su cabeza, deslizando la capucha de la sudadera hacia atrás, mostrando unos revoltosos cabellos marrones. Su rostro me deja pasmada: es muy guapo y, sin duda no es alguien que haya visto antes. Es alto, pero me da la sensación que no puede ser mayor que yo. No obstante, su labio partido, sus nudillos rojos y raspados y aquel moretón sobre su ojo izquierdo significa solo una cosa: el chico es un problema —o siempre los trae de la mano.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —inquiere.

—Sí —le respondo.

Ignoro por completo el tiritar de mi cuerpo. No sé si es por el miedo irracional o es causado por sus facciones finas y masculinas, por su cuerpo alto y bien entallado o por aquella mirada oscura que me escudriñan de pie a cabeza, como si pensara que yo soy la loca que puede atacarle en cualquier momento.

—La pregunta sería, ¿quién eres tú? —responde enarcando una ceja.

Le miro por un segundo, un poco más calmada, teniendo ahora en mente la idea de que, tal vez, él era uno de esos muchos chicos que se esconden detrás de un árbol lejano para orinar toda la cerveza que ha consumido. Aunque él sí que ha elegido un árbol muy apartado de todos. No me sorprende que lo haya hecho, con las bromas que se gastan los chicos, si yo fuera hombre, seguro mantendría bien lejos mi sexo del montón de universitarios ociosos que corren por el lugar.

Eso debía ser.

Tengo una hipótesis, pero la curiosidad me pide a gritos saber si es correcta o no.

—¿Qué hacías allá atrás? —señalo hacia la fila de árboles del frente.

Frunzo el ceño cuando le veo sonreír de medio lado, presuntuoso, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que estuvo haciendo, como si supiera algo que yo no. Abre su boca para hablar, pero una voz muy familiar ha dicho mi nombre y llama nuestras atenciones.

—_¡Sora! _

Giro por acto reflejo al escuchar que me mencionan, pero sé de quién se trata y maldigo mi suerte. Es Gohan. Anda buscándome todavía. Bajo la mirada y mascullo un:

—Maldita sea.

Al levantar mis ojos, noto que el chico de la capucha se prepara para dar media vuelta en dirección contraria a la de la fiesta.

—¡No me dejes con éste idiota! —le suplico al extraño.

Prefiero mil veces irme con un desconocido, posible asesino en serie, que enfrentar a Gohan y a su maldita traición. Estupideces de la adolescencia, supongo.

—¿Un acosador? —dice el chico refiriéndose a la voz de mi ex que se escucha a lo lejos.

No es oficial, pero no soporto su infidelidad, doy por sentado que ya hemos terminado la relación y que nunca más volveré a ennoviarme con él. No soy como otras, mi palabra sí vale oro.

El de la capucha detiene su acción de marcharse, luego sonríe con sorna.

—Exnovio infiel —aclaro—. Por favor, lo menos que deseo es hablarle.

No sé qué diablos pasa conmigo. No soy de las que le suplica a un extraño compañía. De todos modos, ¿qué rayos puede hacer éste sujeto contra Gohan? Le miro por un instante y me doy cuenta de que él es más largo y delgado, se le nota que hace ejercicios con regularidad. Nadie puede tener semejante cuerpo sin hacer siquiera algún tipo actividad física.

Sus brazos y pechos son voluptuosos, llaman la atención a primera vista —sobre todo por lo apretado de su sudadera que se ciñe en sus brazos y contonean sus bíceps dejándolos a simple vista—. Todo su cuerpo tiene la sinfonía perfecta entre tonificado y musculoso, ni muy dotado en exceso ni muy cenceño. Aunque claro, es su rostro moreno lo que destaca, sobre todo por esa mirada oscura y divertida que porta. Le observo, _"mirada oscura y divertida"_ no describen con exactitud lo que sus ojos expresan. Sin darme cuenta me he perdido en ellos, intentando descifrar lo que dicen sus ojos chocolates.

Reacciono y me cacheteo mentalmente por ser tan ridícula y darle lugar a éste tipo de pensamientos —sobre un extraño— inadecuados. Mimí estaría orgullosa de mí por éste escrutinio del chico tan detallado y vertiginoso que he hecho, pero yo no soy Mimí y la acción me ha dado vergüenza.

Mi cara comienza a hervir al darme cuenta de que lo he contemplado más de lo que me gustaría y que ahora él hace lo mismo que yo hice momento atrás. Me estudia con la mirada. Sus ojos entreabiertos y marrones bailan sobre mi rostro, sobre mi pecho, mis piernas, mi cuerpo.

Trago con dificultad.

¿Qué mierdas estará pensando aquel idiota?, ¿por qué me mira de esa forma?

Contraigo mi expresión y me cruzo de brazos.

—Así que por eso estabas llorando hace un instante —suelta sin más.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, me quedo inmóvil una vez más. ¿Me estaba observando?

—¿Cómo…? —Pretendo preguntar, pero las palabras quedan atoradas en mi boca.

_¿_Me vigilaba?

La voz de Gohan se aleja, seguro pensó que no pude haber tomado éste camino tan solitario y remoto. Yo me estremezco, pedirle a este extraño ayuda ahora parecía una estupidez. Era un maldito acosador que no dejaba de mirarme. Tal vez si le hubiese respondido al patán de mi exnovio en éste instante no tuviera la sensación de que moriría pronto.

El chico avanza un paso, yo retrocedo dos, envuelta en el pánico. Él ladea su cabeza, haciendo un mohín de extrañeza, contrayendo ligeramente sus expresiones.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —pregunta como si eso fuera una estupidez.

—N-no —titubeo y me maldigo por ello.

Él suelta una sonrisa de medio lado llena de descaro y sus ojos oscuros se ensombrecen más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué retrocedes aún? —inquiere nuevamente, con un rastro de diversión en sus palabras.

Yo ya no puedo ocultar el miedo. Sí, me da miedo su mirada acosadora, su labio quebrado, sus nudillos llenos -con lo que parece- rastros de sangre y el hecho de que esté solo en medio de la nada, saliendo del oscuro y frío bosque. Tal vez no es un maldito asesino, pero no descarto la idea. La histeria hace presencia en mí y pierdo el control.

—¡Ya basta! —Le grito, queriendo parecer fuerte y ocultando el miedo creciente que este chico me ha causado _¿Dónde mierdas está Mimí que no ha llegado?—._ Me estabas vigilando, eres un acosador. Si intentas algo gritaré y todos vendrán para partirte la cara —añado.

Apenas he dicho todo aquello él comienza a reírse en tono burlón, suelta grandes carcajadas que me hacen sentir ridícula y avergonzada.

Frunzo el ceño y abro la boca para cumplir mi amenaza, pero él habla de inmediato:

—¿Acosarte? —mantiene su mueca, aunque las palabras van cargadas de incredulidad—, pero, ¡si no te conozco! —expresa hablando, ahora más divertido que nunca.

Parpadeo varias veces. Sigo sin fiarme de sus intenciones.

—Entonces. ¿Qué hacías del otro lado de la carretera? —pregunto perspicaz.

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué hacías tú llorando? —Cierra un ojo y arruga su nariz y boca, como si algo le dolió, dando a entender con el gesto que lo que había dicho era una tontería—. ¡Ah, sí! —continua—. Novio infiel —culmina dejando en el aire lo obvio.

—¿Cómo sabias que lloraba? —cambio la pregunta.

Él sonríe y se cruza de brazos:

—Aun tienes las huellas de las lágrimas marcadas debajo de tus ojos.

Inconscientemente llevo una mano debajo de mi ojo derecho y limpio, con mucha vergüenza. Eso puede ser verdad y lo compruebo al ver en mis dedos el rastro del delineador negro que Mimí insistió que usara hoy.

Comienzo a morder mi labio, sintiéndome como una tonta, loca, llena de paranoia. Sin embargo, que haya intuido que lloraba no lo hace más confiable, no obstante...

Me sonrojo.

—No deberías andar por aquí, en esta parte del bosque, sola —sugiere a modo de advertencia—. Puede ser peligroso.

—En este pueblo nunca ocurre nada malo —respondo con más naturalidad.

—Lo dice alguien que, hasta hace unos segundos, temblaba por culpa de mi presencia.

Hago una mueca, él tiene razón, pero no puedo permitirle que lo crea así, bastante ha hecho con hacerme sentir como una ridícula por acusarlo de perseguidor y pensar en que era un asesino que había venido a aniquilarme y sepultar mis restos en lo más recóndito del maldito bosque.

Sonrío con petulancia y le miro decidida a no dejarme ridiculizar una vez más:

—Debes reconocer que es un poco espeluznante que estés solo en medio de la nada —digo medio en broma, medio en verdad.

—Mira quien lo dice. Tú estás aquí, sola también.

—Es diferente —mi voz se apaga un poco—. Después del espectáculo que he presenciado, quería estar sola —Pero vuelve a tomar fuerza.

A lo lejos la luz blanca y fuerte de un auto se asoma. El desconocido y yo mantenemos silencio hasta que el auto pasa y se pierde por el largo camino.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta—. Con tu novio, si se puede saber.

Paradójicamente respondo olvidando que desconozco a mi interlocutor.

—Lo vi besarse con una _zorrista_ —Él enarca una ceja sin comprender—. Una zorraporrista-, roba novios —le explico.

Él ríe ante mi broma y luego relaja sus facciones, sin abandonar aquella mueca de sus labios.

Muerdo mi labio al sentir el sonido bajo de lo que pudo ser una risa real y no burlona que, descaradamente, me ha hecho sentir una corriente fugaz que recorrió, como las alas de un colibrí, muy rápido, todo mi cuerpo y luego —cuando dejó de reír—, aquella sensación eléctrica desapareció dejando una especie de vacío en mí interior.

Lo miro incomoda, él está mirándome fijo, otra vez.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Eso es solo una excusa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo digo que para alguien que acaba de ver a su novio con su _Zorrista_ estás muy tranquila. Otras estarían cortándose las venas e invocando al demonio para que éste les haga el favor y le corte… —Mira hacia su entre pierna y luego vuelve sus ojos en mí, enarca su ceja sugerente, ladeando su cabeza antes de soltar—: Ya sabes, s_u cosita... _—Se encoge de hombros y eleva ambas cejas a la vez, gesto que le hace parecer inocente y libre de culpa, como si la idea no hubiese salido de su cabeza—. Se lo merecen por ser tan cerdos y malditos los muy infelices. Es lo normal para éste tipo de casos—Tuerce sus labios y exagera sus facciones con horror fingido, sin abandonar su sonrisa irónica, finalizando sarcásticamente, como si todo fuese algo absurdo y una realidad inminente de que todas queremos hacer aquello.

Le reviro los ojos.

Eso no era el todo cierto, si su punto era que no quería a Gohan, estaba equivocado, estoy desecha por dentro. Y ¿qué podía saber él sobre lo que siento? Era un extraño que llevaba once minutos en mi vida. No me conocía para nada y no le debía ningún tipo de explicación.

—Sucede que no conozco a ningún demonio que pueda ayudarme con ése tipo de favores —le sigo el juego.

—Siempre puede encontrarte con uno a mitad de la nada —sonríe mordaz.

—No lo sé, tienes más cara de acosador que de demonio —es sorprendente el giro que ha tomado toda la situación y la manera tan bromista con que la estoy tomando.

Todavía más sorprendente es que estoy disfrutando de la plática.

—Primeras impresiones —vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Continúa hablando—Volviendo a ti y tú novio…

—Exnovio —corrijo.

—Bien, exnovio —repite con cansancio—, supongo que las lágrimas de hace un momento han sido más por orgullo que por otra cosa —añade.

—Estas equivocado.

—Bueno, es la impresión que me das.

—Primeras impresiones —respondo usando sus mismas palabras.

Por como reacciona, diría que no se ha esperado mi respuesta, pero parece gustarle porque lo próximo que sé es que vuelve a sonreír de medio lado y yo no puedo evitar pensar que se burla de mí con aquel gesto. Sí, no me conoce para nada. Pero debía darle crédito por aquella perfecta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. No puedo negarlo, el chico luce como quiere.

—De cualquier modo eso no te interesa —dejo en claro el tema.

Él se encoge de hombros y frunce levemente el entre cejo, solo por un instante, luego lo suaviza y dice:

—Seguro —No tiene ánimos de continuar con la misma conversación. He ganado—, lo que digas —continua y tengo un mal presentimiento por lo que dirá a continuación—. Pero yo sé lo que realmente quieres y no es precisamente a tu chico infiel, aunque te fuera completamente fiel, lo que buscas es otra cosa.

—Mmm. ¿Lo que quiero? —repito a modo de pregunta.

Él asiente, orgulloso.

—¿Qué…? —pregunto con una sonrisa fresca, haciendo un pequeña pausa para que pueda notarla—. ¿... quiero a un extraño misterioso que aparece a mitad de la noche y que viene con todas las respuestas incluidas?

El resopla una risa corta. Una sonrisa un tanto prepotente y que encierra mucho más de lo que desea mostrar con ella.

—Digamos que sí para no entrar en detalles —contesta fastidiado.

Nos miramos y siento la incontenible curiosidad de saber a qué se refiere con que, aunque Gohan fuese fiel, no es lo que realmente busco en una relación. También quería saber lo que diría. No podría conocerme para nada, mucho menos mis gustos. Era mi turno de mofarme de él.

—Entonces, _Extraño_ —hablo y me molesta que mi tono de voz esté saliendo tan coqueto—, ¿qué es lo que quiero?

Sin dudar, él avanza hacia a mí y veo como las luces de otro vehículo hacen su aparición por la carretera a lo lejos. Él las ignora por completo y me mira a los ojos, fijamente, manteniendo su sonrisa descarada y menuda visible. Su proximidad hace que todo mi cuerpo se llene de algún tipo de ansiedad que me hace querer retroceder y alejarme, pero no lo hago y espero a que me responda.

Él dice entonces:

—Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere —Hace una pausa, está serio y sé que lo que dirá es lo que realmente piensa, me lo dicen sus ojos, ya no hay bromas ni sarcasmo es su expresión—: quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura e incluso un poco de peligro.

Parecen simples palabras, y mi primer impulso es querer echarme a reír, pero, paradójicamente a ello, sus palabras me envuelven y le doy la razón inconscientemente. Abro los ojos y alzo las cejas sin poder evitarlo, completamente sorprendida por aquella revelación inesperada que mi propio yo acepta con facilidad. Me quedo mirándolo, incomoda por sentirme tan expuesta a las palabras de un extraño. De pronto siento miedo, miedo de que lo esté leyendo en mis ojos. No me conoce, pero sé que ellos ahora reflejan confusión y sorpresa y, para cualquiera, incluso un extraño, es fácil de percibir. Reconozco que soy un libro abierto, pero me niego rotundamente a serlo para siempre. Aunque lo que realmente me preocupa es saber si lo que dijo el _extraño_ es verdad, porque ahora parece que sí lo es.

¿Quiero un amor así: uno que me consuma, lleno de aventuras, de peligro y pasión?

Definitivamente con Gohan no tuve eso. Sí me gustaban sus besos, sí siento cosas por él —independientemente de que ahora lo esté odiando por lo que me hizo—, no obstante, estoy segura que no hubo pasión, ni deseo, ni el peligro de saber que en cualquier momento podía ser consumida por él.

¿Entonces, soy cómo todas, busco lo mismo que las demás mujeres en el mundo?

No lo sé, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en ello hasta que éste _extraño _ha dicho lo que supone que deseo y, debo admitir que lo que ha dicho es prometedor y me gusta.

¿Pero qué pienso? No debo dejarme manipular por él.

El extraño me mira con una ceja enarcada y con su sonrisa que solo puedo denominar que es de autosuficiencia. Ha logrado lo que quería, ha revuelto mis pensamientos y me ha confundido. Lo puede ver en mis ojos. Estoy nerviosa, pero me resisto a la idea de que él se dé cuenta aún más del efecto que causaron sus palabras en mí.

Trago difícilmente mientras me repongo a la ola de pensamientos que invaden mi interior.

Queriendo poner la balanza en equilibrio le miro y sonrío para disfrazar el temblor de mi cuerpo y para parecer relajada, luego digo:

—Y… —hago una pausa y pienso en la pregunta que está atorada en mi garganta—. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Por primera vez veo desconcierto en su faz, él hace el ademan de querer articular palabra, pero algo llama su atención y gira su cuerpo al notar que un auto —el mismo que pasó y alumbró hace un momento atrás— se ha detenido detrás de él.

Es un Volkswagen amarillo, un auto deportivo descapotable. Lo reconozco a simple vista, es el de Mimí.

—¡Sora! —grita deteniendo su carro a unos cuantos metros y a su vez extiende la mano mientras la menea con ánimo, llamando mi atención—. ¡Aquí estás! Llevo una eternidad buscándote —exagera.

Me cruzo de brazos un tanto incomoda y aliviada a la vez por la presencia de mi mejor amiga.

Resoplo y miro al chico delante de mí:

—Es una amiga, ha venido por mí —le aclaro.

El tuerce los labios y levanta sus cejas:

—Supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación —es lo que me responde, con un brillo que comienza a figurar en sus ojos.

De pronto, vuelve a sonreír ladinamente. La sensación de que sabe algo sobre mí que yo no, vuelve a invadirme. No puedo evitar fruncir las cejas. No me gusta que otras personas tengan este tipo de efecto en mí. Me gusta tener el control de mis emociones, de mi vida. No me gusta sentirme pequeña e intimidada ante nadie. Gracias al cielo que Meens ha llegado, no soporto ni un segundo más estar al lado de éste sujeto que se cree dueño de la verdad absoluta.

—Supongo… —Suelto de forma ácida. El claxon del auto suena y, de brazos cruzados, doy pasos para acercarme hasta éste—. Ya voy —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco a Mimí.

A veces mi mejor amiga es muy impaciente e irritable, como ahora lo es. Rodeo el vehículo y luego subo en él, casi parece que huyo de un fantasma.

La verdad no sé de qué otro modo actuar. ¿Cómo me despido de un extraño del cual ni siquiera su nombre sé? Me pateo mentalmente al darme cuenta de ello, lo normal, al iniciar una plática, es decir primero los nombres y luego todo lo demás viene fluidamente, pero éste no ha sido el caso. Me asombra si quiera saber que he entablado una conversación con alguien a quien no conozco y que ésta se ha dado tan naturalmente, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo desde siempre.

—¡Guao! —Exclama Mimí viendo al muchacho, sin vergüenza, mientras descubre sus ojos mieles de los lentes de conducir que llevaba puesto para la noche—. ¿Quién es ése bombón?

Tuerzo los ojos. Él está a unos cuantos metros lejos del auto, pero, aun así, está cerca como para escuchar lo que dice Mimí.

—Un extraño —respondo secamente—. ¿Quieres poner en marcha el auto? —Parece más una orden que una sugerencia.

—Vale —Ella me hace caso—, pero si estamos de un humor… —Ironiza bromeando.

El automóvil se pone en marcha y yo miro por el espejo retrovisor la figura del extraño. Está mirando en nuestra dirección, con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y con la luna llena ascendiendo detrás de él, la figura abstracta de los árboles y pinos altos —bajo las sombras negras de la noche— le acompañan y la carretera solitaria, llena de niebla que, por su perspectiva, parece que se extiende y crea un camino hacia la luna gorda y amarillenta, le da el toque mágico a la escena y la convierte en la vista más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Muy parecida a la de una obra de arte, a un lienzo pintado con imaginación y esmero o a una fotografía muy buena sacada en el momento y lugar adecuado, capturando la majestuosidad del paisaje… del paisaje y del extraño que aún nos observa, pero que parece alejarse cada vez más.

El panorama me causa intriga, admiración y miedo por igual. Lo mismo que ha causado _El_ e_xtraño_ en mí.

Le veo moverse, como si quisiera correr hasta nuestro auto en movimiento —que cada vez gana más velocidad— pero él se detiene tan pronto dio el primer paso. Aún estamos algo cerca como para escuchar lo que grita a todo pulmón:

—¡Nos vemos pronto, Takenouchi!

Giro en su dirección, apresuradamente sobre el asiento del Volkswagen descapotado, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y un sudor frío que se desliza por mi nuca. Aunque todo está oscuro y lejano, percibo su sonrisa dirigida a mí, toda burlona y llena de autosuficiencia.

—¿Cómo mierdas…? —digo imperceptiblemente.

La última imagen del sujeto que logro capturar es cuando se da la media vuelta en dirección hacia la carretera que dirige hacia la luna.

Me estremezco y los pensamientos que lo convertían en un asesino acosador vuelven a rondar mi mente. Estoy asustada, siento el vértigo acompañado de unas insoportables nauseas producto del miedo.

—Un extraño mis polainas —Mimí también ha escuchado—. ¡Si hasta sabe tu apellido! —Mi rostro debe reflejar el terror que siento, porque luego pregunta— ¿Te sucede algo? —enarca una ceja y alterna su visión en mí y la carretera. Le miro apenas siendo consciente de sus palabras—. Estás pálida —aclara su preocupación para conmigo.

No, no estoy bien, pero no puedo decírselo a mi amiga, el escalofrío que recorre mi espina dorsal aun no me permite decírselo.

Asiento con la cabeza:

—Solo estoy cansada. Llévame a casa, por favor —le suplico.

Sé que mañana tendré que darle una explicación detallada de todo. Ahora solo se conforma con llevarme a casa. Sabe que no hablaré más. Esa es la ventaja de conocernos tan bien.

Todo está en silencio, el rugido feroz del motor y de las llantas que se deslizan a toda velocidad por el asfalto es todo lo que se escucha. En mi interior es diferente, _La orquesta del caos _está tocando y hace vibrar mis entrañas:

¿Cómo rayos un extraño, a quien nunca había visto en toda mi vida, supo mi apellido, si yo no lo mencioné en ningún momento?

* * *

¡Holis!**Notas de Autor:**

Éste iba a ser mi regalo de cumple (el 29 de marzo, se aceptan Fanfics como obsequios), pero no puedo retrasarlo más. La verdad que con cada capitulo que escribo, más ganas de publicar me dan, así que aquí está, lo he subido.

He borrado historias que sé que no hubiera terminado pronto y que solo me hubiesen entorpecido las que sí podré terminar. Técnicamente, —para los que leen: A donde sople el viento, Castillo de cristal y Un paso más cerca [historias 'largas']— ya he terminado. Solo doy tiempo al tiempo, en realidad con 'Un paso más cerca' aun esta en proceso, pero hable con la retadora y no tiene problemas con esperar.

Desde hace mucho que he querido hacer una historia así, llena de misterio, utópica, que aparezca un Taichi que haga babear a Sora sin la necesidad de poner su amistad trascendente por el medio y/o a Matt en el medio. Quiero a Tai todo sexy y provocativo, sin dejar de ser misterioso y deseable, like Patch, Damon or Scott, no, Tai seguirá siendo Tai, en un modo diferente, pero él al fin y al cabo. Tal vez me salga un poco OoC, procuraré que no.

He pensado en hacer dos perspectivas durante la trama -esto por culpa de los SYOTs de THG-, la de Meens y la de Sora, así se ve lo que Sora y Meens creen percibir de los chicos. Eso ayudaria a que los personajes no estén tan OoC (si llegasen a estarlo, que no creo) porque sería su percepción de ellas para con ellos. Si se me complica, solo haré la de Sora.

Quiero hacerla larga, para ello iré apresurando otras historias que están inconclusas y pienso no comenzar con otras nuevas hasta terminar ésta -a menos que sean OS-, así dedico mi tiempo solo a ésta historia para que quede en mejor calidad.

Estoy emocionada con éste proyecto. No pues, no pediré limosna, pero un comentario se agradece.

_Saludines._

_¡Ciao!_


	2. Destino aparente II

Estoy tendida sobre el pasto verde del campo de entrenamientos de la universidad de Tokio estirando mis piernas para calentar mis músculos. Llevo puesto el uniforme del equipo y ya es mi novena práctica en éste, todo pinta bien. Creo que muy pronto estaré dentro de las once iniciales. Estoy decidida a lograrlo.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia Miyako, mi superior. Es una chica alta y de hermoso cabello lila, es algo —muy— extrovertida, pero divertida, me hace recordar un poco a Mimí; también es una excelente jugadora de fútbol y la capitana del equipo universitario. Le han adelantado dos años en la preparatoria, por eso ahora cursa un semestre por encima de mí pese a que soy mayor que ella. Es alguien muy sencilla y fácil de llevar, en mis tres semanas en Tokio, practicando con las chicas, ya nos hemos tomado un poco de confianza, ella más que yo.

Está dictando las tácticas para practicar esta mañana. Al llegar a su lado me tiende una camiseta roja, la cual indica que estaré en el segundo equipo de entrenamiento, jugaré contra ella y eso me sorprende. Por lo general, siempre estoy en su equipo cuando entrenamos, según sé, hacemos una buena dupla y eso me había dado la confianza necesaria para pensar que lo había estado haciendo bien, no obstante...

Tomo la tela roja y la pongo sobre mi cuerpo.

Supongo que hacerme titular en el equipo me llevará más tiempo del que había planeado. Es lo que pienso al sentirme en éste retroceso. Continúa dando las jugadas que debemos practicar. Yo me siento decepcionada, pero no digo nada. Ella detiene la explicación y me mira. Pero lo hace de una manera extraña.

¡Rayos, supongo que he exteriorizado mi decepción y ella lo ha notado! ¡Mierda, estoy en apuros, nadie quiere a una jugadora caprichosa en su equipo!

—¿Te sientes bien —inquiere, dirigiendo su pregunta a mi persona.

—S-sí —titubeo un poco ya que mi deseo de aparentar tranquilidad me exige demasiado y al abrir la boca termino dudando.

—¡Qué bueno! —sonríe con mucho tranquilidad y gracia—. Porque serás la capitana del equipo rojo, Sora —añade de la misma forma simpática y yo me quedo por un segundo anonadada.

Ahora comprendo por qué no ha querido practicar junto a mí. Esto es una prueba para mí, un voto de confianza y no pretendo defraudarles.

—¡Vamos equipo, a calentar! —grita mientras nos anima con un fuerte choque de sus palmas que nos indica que hay que salir disparadas a la cancha.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz, Miyako confía en mí, por lo tanto nuestro director técnico también y eso solo significa que seré una de las once muy pronto, y así lo hacemos.

Mientras calentamos, otra chica que está a mi lado, que estira su torso, se ríe y me mira con mucha gentileza. Al principio su mirada no me molesta y yo le devuelvo una sonrisa educada. Al cabo de unos minutos, la misma expresión torcida y su mirar escrutador siguen sobre mí. Le sostengo los ojos con algo de mi ceño fruncido para expresar mi desagrado ante su _suma atención_ para conmigo. Ella se da cuenta de mi incomodidad, lo sé porque no tarda en hablar para aclarar sus intenciones:

—Que lindas trenzas, se ven curiosas, pero tiernas.—me dice y yo me sonrojo. No lo tomo como una burla porque no percibo en su halago malas vibras ni rastro sarcástico—. Me gustan —concluye.

Meens siempre dice lo mismo. Ama que lleve mi pelo partido en dos trenzas y que cuelguen en cada extremo de mi cabeza. Imagino que lo de '_tierno'_ viene a que mis anaranjados crespos son sumamente cortos —bueno, no tanto como para parecerme a un chico—, cuelgan un poco más abajo de mi nuca, pero al llevarlos tejidos —como ahora lo hago— dan la sensación de que son más cortos y por ende curiosos, o como dice la chica y Mimí: «tiernos». Meens también suele decir que con las trenzas y en combinación con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol, luzco entre sexy y delicada pues los pantaloncillos que debemos usar son algo ajustados y pequeños, la camiseta algo ceñida y las medias altas son la cereza sobre el helado. Toda una _femme fatale_, según mi mejor amiga. Que tontica.

—Muchas gracias —le suelto y no volvemos a decirnos nada, Miyako odia que fraternicemos en horas de prácticas y ahora tiene sus grandes ojos puestos en ambas.

.

Ya no doy más, mi cuerpo no aguanta ni siquiera una regata más. Hoy nos han sacado la vida y nos han molido el cuerpo durante el entrenamiento. Lo único bueno a resaltar es que ambos equipos hemos quedado empatados y que con cada paso que doy aseguro un puesto en la titularidad para el próximo juego.

—Buen entrenamiento, Takenouchi —me dice Oikawa, la centrocampista —. Has estado muy bien.

Sonrío por el halago. Es lo que quiero escuchar, aunque no de la persona correcta, no obstante, que alguien reconozca mi esfuerzo y talento se agradece.

—Gracias —respondo—. Tú también has jugado muy bien hoy, Oikawa.

—Dime Tentén. Y eso espero, no quiero que me robes el lugar dentro de los once iniciales —se ríe, lo ha dicho en serio, pero ha disfrazado su comentario con la carcajada. Yo le regalo una simple sonrisa, no sé qué más decirle, sin embargo, no es necesario que piense en nada, porque ella vuelve a hablar—. Esta noche, varias de las chicas y yo, iremos al club Womb, ¿nos acompañas? Estás invitada.

Una vez más me he quedado sin palabras. Salir a clubes nocturnos es cosa de Mimí, no mía. Pero no quiero ser grosera y decirle que no quiero ir pues es la primera vez que me invitan a salir las chicas del equipo universitario. Tardo más de lo debido para responder y Tentén se da cuenta de ello, por eso no me sorprende que vuelva a hablar.

—Pero si tienes mejores planes para hoy, no importa. Será para otro día —dice muy cordial y yo le sonrío de vuelta a modo de gracias.

Una chica, que no conozco, pero que siempre viene a por Oikawa, le saluda con la mano para indicarle que le está esperando. Tentén me mira por un instante, como si me preguntara con sus ojos negros y pequeños si estoy segura de rechazar su oferta de diversión segura.

Ruedo los ojos y resoplo una risa breve.

—Sí—niego con la cabeza, seguro me arrepentiré de lo que haré más tarde. Pero soy joven, debo por lo menos probar la experiencia de estudiar lejos de casa y de ser una universitaria como se debe. Dicen que más adelante ya ni tiempo de respirar tendremos por los exámenes. Si deseo vivir mi juventud, es ahora o nunca—. Sí iré, pero, ¿puedo llevar a una amiga?

Tentén asiente:

—Por supuesto, estaremos allí a las nueve en punto. Nos reuniremos afuera del club para entrar todas al mismo tiempo —Entonces, la otra chica se pone de pie (estaba sentada en las gradas) y eso nos indica que es hora de dejar la conversación—. Debo irme. Tengo tu número de celular, cualquier cosa nos estaremos escribiendo —Y se aleja corriendo mientras mese su mano a modo de despedida.

Me acerco al banquillo y tomo mi botella con bebida energética, le quito la tapa y bebo de ella. Refrescante. Tomo de mi bolso con toda la ropa para cambiarme, estoy a punto de retirarme cuando escucho la voz de Miyako.

—¡Sora! —Grita una vez más mi nombre y yo me giro para encontrarme con ella—. Sora, Sora, aquí estás. Menos mal no te has ido, tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora, sino luego de que te duches y cambies. ¡Ah, por cierto! —Ya está cerca de mí, pero avanza varios pasos más rompiendo todo espacio personal existente entre ambas. Sus labios sueltan un aliento cálido cuando comienza a susurrar cerca de mi oído y, la proximidad, más su aliento que revota sobre mi piel, provoca que mi cuerpo se erice por completo así que debo apartarme un poco por la sensación que me estremece—. Un chico muy guapo ha venido a buscarte —dice.

Lo primero que pienso es en _el extraño._

—¿Qué chico? —Las señales de alerta se activan dentro de mí.

¿Acaso es él? ¿El chico de la otra noche ha dado conmigo? Pues sí, él había dado por hecho que nos volveríamos a ver. Al principio tuve mucho miedo, que supiera mi apellido me resultó aterrador, pero, sobre todo, lo que más me hizo temblar fue aquella promesa al aire de que nos veríamos pronto. La manera en que lo dijo fue muy convincente, como si ya supiera lo que pasará. Cuando pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente con aquel extraño en el bosque, mi miedo cesó. Pensé —o me obligué a ello— que solo fue coincidencia que supiera mi apellido y que ése _«Nos veremos pronto, Takenouchi»_ no fue más que una simple palabrería por parte suya.

Pero ahora, ahora que creo que está aquí, el miedo vuelve a hacer mella en mí. Mi pulso se ha acelerado de pronto y mi cuerpo se encuentra en modo: "depredador cerca. Peligro".

—Uno muy hermoso —Miyako entrecierra sus ojos y me da un codazo leve en las costillas, se ha vuelto de pronto muy sugerente—. Lo tenías muy escondido, eh.

—¿En dónde está? —Inquiero, ignorando el juego de la pelilila a mi lado.

—Por la entrada, cerca de las gradas. Le dije que esperara allí porque todavía no habíamos terminado el entrenamiento.

Levanto mi vista en busca de él intentando identificarlo antes para así poder pedir ayuda. Aquel chico no es normal, y no lo digo del buen modo, me asusta. Sin embargo, no logro vislumbrarlo. Me pongo de puntillas, creyendo que así tendré mayor alcance, pero me resulta imposible, desde aquí no podré distinguirle, haga lo que haga.

Me vuelvo hacia Miyako que me mira con extrañez.

—¿Cómo es él? —Soy consciente de que la impresión que doy en este instante es la de una paranoica, pero no me importa.

—Cálmate. Parece que te dará un infarto. Y bueno, es un moreno, alto, de mirada intensa. ¿Ya te dije que guapo?

¡Mierda, sí es él! No conozco de otro sujeto que reúna ése mismo tipo descripción tan precisa, debe ser él.

—Sora, ¿estás bien? Parece que estás asustada —Miyako ha percibido mi miedo, pero no quiero que lo haga. No me gusta reflejar mis temores—. Si quieres puedo decirle a los vigilantes que lo saquen de aquí…

Niego con la cabeza casi que de inmediato. Tomo de la correa de mi bolso y lo guindo de tal modo que cae sobre mi espalda. Suspiro reuniendo todo el valor que puedo y me digo a mí misma que no puedo temerle a aquel joven, si ha venido a por mí, pues, aquí estoy. No le demostraré miedo alguno.

—No, estoy bien, Nos vemos dentro de un rato, Inoue.

No me detengo a esperar una despedida o cualquier opinión que tenga que darme. Salgo disparada en un trote hasta el lugar que me ha indicado mi capitana. Pero, al llegar, mi sorpresa aumenta de sobremanera.

—¿Quién eres? —suelto a penas le veo.

El hombre frente a mí no es ninguno que recuerde. No le reconozco, dudo que lo conozca si quiera. Miyako no se ha equivocado. Es un chico con una fuerte mirada, alto y de cabello negro-azulado. Calza con la descripción que me ha dado, pero no es él, no es _el extraño,_ y no sé quién pueda ser éste joven.

—Disculpa —Parece sonrojado—. Soy Ken Ichijouji. Gohan me ha enviado a por ti.

—¿Gohan? —pregunto automáticamente, con algo de escándalo en mi voz.

—Sabía que no le recibirías, así que me pidió que viniera por ti.

—Pues dile que yo no quiero hablar con él.

—Está detrás de ti —dice, casi que lo susurra, y luego sale sin más del lugar.

Que chico tan extraño.

Me giro para encontrarme con mi ex. Vaya que luce realmente bien., no parece que han pasado tres semanas desde la vez que le vi con la _Zorrista._ Me pateo mentalmente al pensar en ello. No tengo por qué tener este tipo de pensamientos ahora, Gohan no puede volver a ocupar tiempo ni espacio en mi cabeza.

—Hola —dice él.

—Hola —le respondo hosca.

—Sora, debemos hablar. No me has dejado explicar lo que sucedió. Te llamo, te busco, te escribo, pero tú siempre buscas la manera de ignorarme por completo. Lo siento, perdoname. No lo volveré a hacer. Te amo, Sora —Y así empieza con su diarrea verbal. Me da asco tan solo estar al frente de él ahora.

—Oh, ¿me amas? —Inquiero sarcástica—. Qué bonito, no sabía que el amor se expresaba besando a una zorra de dos patas con cabello oxigenado.

—Por favor…

—Gohan, ¿quieres mi perdón? Pues lo tienes.

Él me mira confundido, pero sabe que lo he dicho en serio. Se sorprende, yo igual, luego una sonrisa en sus labios empieza a formarse y, para cuando quiere acercarse para abrazarme —como si nunca hubiera roto un plato—, le detengo de _ipso facto._

—Te perdono, pero no quiero volver contigo —El dolor se apodera de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Sora…

—Gohan, hemos pasado por tantas cosas hermosas, te quiero, aunque no quiera. Pero, lo que ha pasado solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no siento lo que creí sentir por ti. No eres lo que busco —La maldita sonrisa descarada de _El extraño_ aparece dibujada en mi mente.

¡Estúpido chico! No solo él aparece, sino que su voz rechina en mi fuero interior, en un susurro, vanagloriándose del efecto que causaron sus palabras en mí y vuelve a repetirlas:

_«Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura e incluso un poco de peligro»._

Las palabras de él ahora parecen ganar más sentido dentro de mi mente. Recordarlo me hace hiperventilar, sudo frío y me tiemblan las manos. Sé que lo que me ha causado su recuerdo no es miedo, es algo más parecido a la ansiedad que al temor mismo, de todas formas, ahora me siento intranquila e incómoda. Debería de estar pensando en que es un chico al que posiblemente no veré nunca más y, si le llego a ver, mejor recordar que apareció hecho líos en medio de la nada y por lo tanto no es alguien bueno, solo problemas —si acaso no un demente-roba-chicas—. Debería recordar eso, en vez de lo que ahora ronda por mi mente, como su penetrante mirada marrón e intensamente oscura.

¡Maldita su sonrisa jactanciosa que se repite una y otra vez en mi memoria!

—¿Hay alguien más? —Pregunta desolado Gohan.

Me sumergí tanto en mi interior que olvidé que estaba hablando con él. Vuelvo en sí y niego ante la pregunta.

—No. Solo quiero estar sola. Podemos ser amigos, si quieres, pero no volveremos, Gohan.

—¡Lo dices por despecho, ¿verdad?! —grita y se acerca, toma de mis hombros y me mira descontrolado.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —le ordeno—. Entiende que no es eso. Acepta lo que te he dicho y déjame en paz.

—¡Pero te amo!

—¡Yo no! —grito estridentemente.

Sus ojos se abren de pronto, el dolor vuelve a figurar en ellos. Suelta el agarre y retrocede. Le sigo para tocarle el brazo, pero él se aleja de mí, como si la que hubiese sido infiel fuese yo en vez de él. No puedo evitar sentir pena por mi ex y culpa. Siento culpa, como si siempre le estuve siendo infiel.

—Gohan… -le llamo con algo de lastima.

—No quiero ser tu amigo.

Trago pesado y comienzo a temblar:

—Entonces esto es un adiós, para siempre.

Su rostro se apaga por completo. Él entiende que ya no hay marcha hacia atrás, que lo que éramos no podrá volver a ser y que solo debemos quedarnos con el recuerdo de lo que fuimos y la nostalgia que deja un: _si hubiera_. No le deseo mal, es un gran chico, cometió un error, pero un error que yo no puedo olvidar. Le he perdonado, pero no puedo regresar a su lado, no como novios. Nuestro tiempo e historia ha quedado en el pasado, en el presente todo lo que fuimos se ha acabado y no queda nada que rescatar. Odio las traiciones. Ninguna de las excusas que pudiera dar me hará cambiar de parecer.

Mis padres vivieron por años separados por la distancia, aun así mi papá nunca le fue infiel a mamá ni ella a él. Ése es el amor que busco, no uno peligroso. Quiero estabilidad, que me amen en cuerpo y alma, en alma y futuro. Que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar, que al despertar, lo primero que piense sea en él y viceversa. Busco un amor con defectos, pero verdadero. Si Gohan buscó calor en otros brazos, entonces no fue un verdadero amor. Puede que la culpable sea yo porque no le di el cariño suficiente para que no buscara calor en otros brazos, puede que él sea el culpable porque no vio lo que yo tenía para darle: algo puro y real. Tal vez sea culpa de los dos. Solo sé que, aunque sepa la respuesta a la pregunta, sea quien sea el culpable, no cambiará nada entre los dos. Se ha terminado.

Eso que profesamos no fue amor, porque cuando se ama de verdad no se es infiel, aunque digan que cualquiera comete errores —incluso yo acepto esa verdad—. Pero si engañas, traicionas y no te detienes a pensar en el daño que ocasionará tu traición en la otra persona es porque algo te hizo falta en la relación y, ¿qué puede ser más grande qué el amor como para arriesgarlo todo por un morreo o una noche desenfrenada? Nada, por eso el problema de Gohan y mio fue que no nos queríamos así, como se quiere de verdad, así de bonito y desenfrenado. Un querer apasionado y que con cada inhalación nos consuma por completo, con sorpresas impregnadas de todo tipo de sentimientos puros y sinceros; sin artimañas, sin celos cegadores, sin mentiras ni desconfianzas. Un querer que va más allá de lo ordinario, un querer que te hace pensar que si llegáramos a perder al otro sufrirías a desmedida. Un querer impulsivo que te lleve a cometer locuras para defenderlo. Un querer que te lleve a pensar en un futuro los dos solos, sentados en una mecedora, siendo viejos y rutinarios, pero con los: "Te quiero, viejito" y los "Tambien yo, vieja" a la orden del día a día.

No, nunca lo quise así, de ese modo y sé que él a mí tampoco.

Le miro perderse por la salida del campo. El sol está vehemente, quema y me entorpece la visión hacia el chico rubio, pero sé que se ha marchado. Llevo la mano hacia mi rostro y la cubro ahogando el llanto. Es difícil decirle adiós a alguien a quién quieres, más cuando se está acostumbrado a tenerle siempre al lado. Sé que he hecho bien, aunque saberlo no hace que se calle el dolor creciente en mi pecho.

Limpio mis lágrimas, enderezo mi postura y me digo a mí misma que debo dejarle ir. Ya pasó y no hay nada que hacer. Tomo el bolso y lo ajusto mejor para que no se caiga de mis hombros. Suspiro. Ahí va mi último sollozo por Gohan, luego de ello, le dejo ir definitivamente y me dispongo a caminar hacia los vestidores.

Al llegar no me sorprender ver que todo el lugar está vacío. Mejor para mí, más libertad a la hora de pavonearme por los vestidores sin más ropa que la interior puesta. Arrojo el bolso con mis cosas sobre un banco de madera, abro mi casillero y saco una barra de jabón y unas sandalias de baño, luego me vuelvo hacia el bolso y cojo la toalla doblada dentro de él, la coloco sobre mi hombro izquierdo y camino en dirección hacia las regaderas. Me despojo de toda la ropa puesta, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Entro a la ducha y abro el grifo.

Frío, relajante, magnifico.

El agua helada calma mis músculos tensos y relaja todo mi cuerpo. Debajo de las gotas de la ducha, levanto la cara y me dejo empapar por ellas.

Cuando salga debo avisarle a Mimí lo que haremos esta noche. Hago memoria para no olvidar hacerlo, también debo recordarme un par de veces que Miyako ha quedado en hablar conmigo, debo enviarle un mensaje de texto o si no se irá y luego me las veré gorda para las prácticas del lunes próximo.

Después de pensar en aquello, me decido a olvidar el mundo mientras me baño. Logro hacerlo por algunos minutos, y justo antes de pensar en que debo salir del baño, la risa socarrona de mi compañero en el bosque regresa, como si lo estuviera escuchando cerca de los casilleros. Me pongo nerviosa por unos instantes hasta que caigo en cuenta que solo ha sido una mala jugada de mi cerebro, un recuerdo de esos que se sienten demasiado reales.

No había pensado tanto en él desde aquella noche en mi habitación, y los siguientes días a esa noche. Pasada una semana, ya ni recordaba la sombra de sonrisa en los finos labios del chico del bosque, hasta hoy.

¡Maldición!

Había logrado olvidarme de él y del mundo por unos muy gratos minutos y, de pronto, vuelve a salir a relucir el _extraño _en mis adentros. ¿Se refería a esto cuando dijo que nos veríamos pronto? ¿Se refería a que lo vería cada día de mi vida en mi fuero interior? Si se refería a ello no se equivocó, pero entonces, lejos de parecer un degenerado sería un soberbio sin medidas. Mejor pensar en eso a tener que hablar con un juez para que me aprueben una medida de restricción por su acoso.

Tal vez es eso y mi problema radica en que pienso demasiado y aquella noche habría sido la excepción. Tal vez por ello no permito que salga de mi mente, porque pese a su perfil psicótico, me agradó hablar con él, incluso hasta guapo me pareció…

_¡Oh-por-Dios-Sora! ¿En qué rayos piensas? ¡Sacátelo de la cabeza, sacátelo de la cabeza!_

Me doy pequeños golpecitos en el cráneo, como si así el recuerdo de la Luna gorda, la carretera infinita y el chico en dirección a ella fuera a desaparecer de mi cabeza como por arte de magia.

Salgo del baño y me visto, al finalizar, tomo mi móvil y le envió un mensaje a mi capitana de equipo: _¿En dónde estás? _Le pregunto, espero a qué se envíe mientras apoyo un hombro sobre uno de los casilleros. Abro mi agenda telefónica y busco el nombre de Mimí entre los treinta y siete nombres que tengo registrados.

Le marco enseguida.

—_¡Hola, hola!_ —responde animada luego del tercer repique. Básica—. _Estaba por llamarte, hoy salí con unas amigas de la escuela culinaria y me han contado que abrieron un bar ¡buenísimo! A las afueras de Tokio. Está algo lejos, pero es súper genial y van personas de todo tipo. Bueno, lo mejor es que no dejan entrar a todo tipo de personas, pero, ¿quién le diría que no a dos hermosas jóvenes universitarias? Hablando de eso, mamá ya arregló lo de mi inscripción ¡uff! Menos mal, pensé que debería esperar un semestre para poder entrar en la escuela de nutrición y dietética. ¡Ahhh! _—pega un grito descomunal. Debo alejar el auricular de mi oído y esperar que suelte un poco la lengua para decirle que no podremos ir hoy a ése club porque a tenemos planes—. _Por poco lo olvido, en el Bar, me contaron, está un chico ¡guapísimo! Debo conocerlo, sabes que debemos ir a verle. No soy superficial, tal vez un poco, pero sabes que me gusta conocer chicos guapos…._

—¡Basta! —le detengo—. Hola, Mimí —saludo con sátira—. Lo siento, quise esperar a que terminaras de parlotear, pero, ¡rayos, sí que hablas! —Ambas reímos a la par.

—_Lo siento, me dejé llevar. ¿Para qué llamabas?_

—Es que saldremos —escucho un 'Ohh' alargado a través del teléfono. Como si lo que le digo es algo asombroso e imposible de creer—. Me han invitado a un club de Tokio: Womb. ¿Te suena?

—_¡Sí! —_Dice orgullosa_—. ¡Es monísimo! Un súper lugar, excelente para bailar toda la noche. Lo recomiendo, pero_… —Aquel 'pero' salió muy suplicante y sé de ante mano lo que se avecina: pucheros—. _Yo quería ir al bar. _

—Mimí… —No sé si estoy de humor de persuadirle o siquiera de ir al club nocturno, pero aunque no tenga ánimos, si me voy a mi casa pasaré la noche entera pensando en Gohan o en el chico del bosque.

No, eso no está permitido, todo menos quedarme a sentir pena y miedo por aquellos sujetos.

—_Vale, iremos a Womb, pero luego iremos a aquel bar. Antes, ¿me acompañas a comprar unas entradas para el concierto de JxJk? Será el próximo fin de semana y las entradas se agotarán si no voy hoy. Nos vemos en la estación Shibuya a las tres y media de la tarde._

—Hecho. Te llamo en cuanto esté allí. Adiós.

—_Hasta pronto._

Introduzco el móvil dentro de mi chaqueta. Me he puesto unos yines rojo-intenso, una camisa blanca algo suelta con detalles plateados y una chaqueta negra sobre ella, también tengo puestas unas bailarinas del mismo color que la chaqueta y unas cuantas pulseras en mi muñeca que van muy combinadas con la cadena que guinda en mi cuello —un regalo de papá que aprecio mucho por lo que significa—. He soltado ambas trenzas y echado espuma en mis cabellos mojados, ahora parecen un poco rizados y me gusta pensar que luce bien. Tomo el bolso y salgo de los casilleros. Miyako está esperándome en la entrada.

—Ahí estas —saluda.

—Disculpa la tardanza. Estaba resolviendo un asunto personal.

—Sí, lo de tu chico guapo. Qué suerte tienes, chica —su voz suena sugerente.

Aún sigue pensando que ese tal Ichijouji es mi novio. Mejor despejar aquella duda, porque si bien, el chico no es feo, pero no es para nada el tipo de muchacho que querría como novio.

—No, no es mi chico.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces está disponible? —Reacciona más feliz de lo que debería.

Contraigo mi expresión y muestro una sonrisa divertida:

—Sí, es todo tuyo. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ella me mira raro, me parece que ha olvidado que me citó para notificarme algo. Es extrañamente distraída. Ladea su cabeza y pone su dedo índice sobre su labio, expresión que utiliza cuando quiere recordar algo. Vuelve en sí y sonríe.

—¡Ah, sí! Jugarás en el próximo partido como titular, no se lo digas a Chiko. Armará un alboroto si sabe que será suplente, pero es que, ¡chica! Hoy jugaste maravilloso y el entrenador y yo estuvimos de acuerdo para que jugaras.

No puedo evitar explayarme a sonreír. Lo he logrado, estoy dentro, ahora solo debo hacer estática aquella decisión.

—Felicidades —continúa Miyako—. Sé que has estado trabajando duro. Hay que celebrar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar nuevo que queda a las afueras de Tokio? Se llama Vértigo, dicen que es muy bueno y agradable. Llegan chicos guapos —mientras acentuaba la última palabra sus cejas se subían y bajaban, insinuantes.

Miyako no tiene igual.

Es curioso que sea la segunda vez que me nombran ése dichoso bar en lo que va de hora. Debe ser muy bueno, lástima que no iré.

—He quedado con las chicas para ir a Womb, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Quiénes son las chicas?

—Las del equipo, Tentén y su amiga, y mi mejor amiga Mimí. ¿Conoces a Mimí, no?

—La he visto traerte varias veces, suficiente para decir que sí. Está bien. Nos veremos más tarde. Ah, si quieres puedes invitar al chico de esta tarde, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

—No lo dije, pero creo que dijo que su nombre es Ken Ichijouji.

—¿El chico superdotado? —Pregunta, aunque presiento que no fue su intención, más bien le pareció algo extraño—. Qué casualidad —piensa en voz alta.

—No creo poder decirle que vaya, no lo conozco —Ella parece un poco desilusionada, pero se le pasa de inmediato.

Platicamos hasta llegar a la salida y luego tomamos caminos diferentes. Espero el bus en la parada y, como en el bosque, siento que alguien me está observando. Es difícil de explicar. Siento un frío recorrer mi nuca y espalda, como si algo malo va a pasar. Busco con la mirada hacia todas las direcciones, pero hay muchas personas transitando a estas horas los alrededores de la universidad. Sería muy difícil comprobar si estoy en lo cierto o si me estoy volviendo paranoica. El autobús llega y, cuando estoy por subir, tropiezo con un sujeto de enorme tamaño. El hombre me mira con mala gana, con un toque arisco y grosero. Lo ignoro y le saco la lengua. No espero a que me diga nada. Subo a toda velocidad en el bus y noto que el hombre mal humorado prefirió desistir de subirse en el mismo transporte que yo.

Siento alivio por un momento, la sensación de que alguien me observaba desapareció en cuanto subí en el transporte público, pero el alivio dura muy poco porque de pronto una alerta parecida a un pequeño susto surca dentro de mi estómago y pecho, pero desaparece tan pronto lo siento y deja en su lugar las ansias que me consumen de a poco.

Es él, el chico del bosque.

Hundo mi rostro e intento ocultarlo tras una parte del cuello de la chaqueta, deslizo mi cuerpo sobre el asiento para que mi presencia se note menos. No le despego la mirada de encima ni por un momento. Paga al chofer y se sienta a varios puestos delante de mí. No me ha visto aun. O por lo menos disimula muy bien que no lo ha hecho.

Trago pesado y siento el pulso acelerarse, al igual que la respiración y la sudoración. Las palmas de las manos se me empañan de sudor. No tengo miedo, pero sí algo de ansiedad. Lo que sentí hace un rato no se parece en nada a lo que siento ahora. Miedo es lo que mejor describía la sensación cuando estuve en la parada de buses, ahora es diferente, pero no sé qué es lo que ocurre dentro de mí.

Avanzamos varias cuadras dentro del autobús y una señora pide parada de pronto. Busco torpemente y de aprisa un gorro que está dentro de la mochila. La encuentro antes de que la señora regordeta se levante. Pongo el gorro sobre mi cabeza y me levanto en dirección hacia la salida, intentando pasar desapercibida ante la mirada oscura y vaciladora del chico del bosque.

La señora tarda en sacar el modero, detrás de ella está una anciana y el autobús no se ha detenido por completo. Cuando al fin lo hace, frena bruscamente. Aún falta para la parada, pero lo que le hace detenerse es un perro que se le ha atravesado en el camino y que logró salir ileso. Las monedas de la señora regordeta salen volando de su monedero hacía los aires y al caer sobre el suelo del vehículo hacen un ruido estruendoso y metálico. La anciana delante de mí perdió el equilibrio cuando el autobús frenó y está a punto de caerse de bruces cuando voy en su auxilio. Desafortunadamente, el chico del bosque también ha salido a ayudarle y cuando logra ayudar a reponer el equilibrio de la anciana, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, su mirada se une con la mía, como si andarán sin buscarse, pero destinadas a encontrarse. Él sonríe, de nuevo con aquella manera jactanciosa y socarrona de la primera y única vez que nos vimos. Aunque, a diferencia de lo que recuerdo, ahora sé por qué sonríe así. El brillo en sus ojos lo grita desesperado y no hace falta que hable para saber lo que piensa: volvimos a encontrarnos, tal y como lo predijo aquella noche.

Aparto la mirada de la de él. Giro mi rostro hacia la ventana pretendiendo que veo algo de suma importancia y que merece más mi atención. Siento su risa airosa retumbar dentro del vehículo y no puedo evitar volver a verle. Cuando lo hago, observo que me tiende algo, es la cadena que hasta hace un instante había estado guindando de mi cuello. Contraigo mis expresiones y busco automáticamente la joya en mi cuello para dar con lo obvio: está en las manos del chico del bosque. Odio tener que llamarle en mi interior así. Deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones. Él sabe mi nombre, yo debería saber el suyo.

—¿Es tuyo?

Asiento con la cabeza. Entonces él frunce el ceño, aun con el collar en su mano tendida. No comprendo por qué me mira así, confundido, pero aquella expresión desaparece y vuelve a tomar la otra, con la que estoy más familiarizada: la burlona.

—¿No lo quieres de vuelta?

Escucho lo que dice, pero no le comprendo. Ya la señora regordeta ha recogido las monedas del suelo o las suficientes como para pagar el pasaje y salir del autobús. Alguien debería decirle que existen los boletos, eso nos hubiese ahorrado muchas calamidades, como la que estoy padeciendo con éste muchacho. La anciana se abre paso a pagar y yo regreso la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué? —inquiero completamente desentendida de todo mi entorno. Es como si me hubiesen drogado y no me diera cuenta de nada, por más que quisiese.

El chico mueve su mano y enarca una ceja. Yo ni me inmuto.

—¿Es un regalo? ¿Estás obsequiándome tu collar?

—No.

—Eso parece.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El deja escapar una risilla baja y demasiado divertida.

—Tengo mucho tiempo con la mano extendida. Creo que es obvio lo que intento decirte.

Sacudo la cabeza y comprendo que, desde que me ha mostrado la cadena, no he hecho nada para recuperarla.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —vuelve a hablar él, creo que con algo de burla—. Quieres que te la ponga de regreso en el cuello yo mismo, ¿cierto? Haberlo dicho antes.

Me está tomando el pelo y yo no hago nada para impedirlo. Me pongo de momento furiosa y con un movimiento ágil le quito lo que me pertenece. No pone resistencia, aunque me mira como si yo estuviera loca.

—Eso quisieras tú —le digo de forma grosera mientras le tuerzo los ojos y los pongo en blanco, indignada porque me tomara el pelo.

—Por supuesto —dice, sonriendo aun.

No me he dado cuenta de que he perdido mi oportunidad dejar del autobús. Ya está en marcha, tanto la anciana como la señora regordeta se han bajado. Maldigo mi momento de desequilibrio mental.

—Perdiste la oportunidad de escapar de mí otra vez —Me guiña un ojo procurando causar algún tipo de emoción en mí.

Estúpido. Si eso es lo que quería… lo ha logrado. Le miro fulminante y me esfuerzo por parecer segura e indiferente con él:

—¿Quién dice que deseo escapar de ti?

—¿Ésta era tu parada?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Tu respuesta tan infantil solo confirma mi suposición, querías huir.

¡Rayos, sí que es exasperante!

Niego con la cabeza con parsimonia y cansancio. Me doy media vuelta ignorando las lecciones de 'Buenos modales' que me impartió la abuela cuando cumplí los trece y regreso a mi asiento. Cuando reintegro la mirada hacia él ya está en su lugar. El mismo de hace un rato. Y recapitulando lo que acaba de pasar, comienzo a caer en cuenta de que el chico tiene muy buenos reflejos. Tiene que tenerlos porque la distancia en la que se encuentra es la misma de hace un rato, y si no me equivoco, estaba a una distancia de tres puestos lejos de la anciana que casi cae al suelo. Si observo la situación, yo tenía más chance de sujetarle que la que él tuvo, sin embargo, los hechos hablan por sí solos y él ha sido quien ha llegado primero en auxilio de la mujer.

Yendo más lejos, al día que lo conocí, todo tiene sentido. El chico en realidad es un verdadero problema. No me equivoqué al deducir lo mismo en el bosque. Tan buenos reflejos, ligados a los moretones y sangre en sus nudillos son claras muestras de que creció en las calles y que vive para las trifulcas. Mientras termino de sentenciar que verdaderamente no deseo tener ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia él —eso incluye no saber si quiera su nombre— me golpea la realidad: He estado esperando durante todo el trayecto en el bus que gire a mirarme, pero no lo ha hecho y eso me pone inquieta. ¿No merezco la pena de tan solo una mirada suya?

Palpo la cadena de oro blanco que cuelga en mis manos. Bajo el rostro para observarle bien. No está rota y el gancho que lo cierra funciona perfectamente, lo que me lleva a hacerme la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo habrá terminado en las manos del chico del bosque?

Regreso la vista hacia el muchacho, veo que se mueve y saca su teléfono del bolsillo para ponerlo luego sobre su oreja. Es una llamada y debe tenerlo en modo vibración, porque no lo escucho sonar. Mi parada es la próxima, pero ya he tomado una decisión: no bajaré en ella.

Las puertas se abren y varias personas salen, otras entran. Me levanto del puesto y me siento en uno más cercano al de él, a dos de distancia del suyo. Estoy cerca y lejos a la vez. Es perfecto el lugar porque ahora escucho lo que habla por teléfono. Bendito seamos los japoneses y nuestro silencio dentro de los vehículos públicos. Si llegara a caer un alfiler ahora mismo aquí dentro, se escucharía sin duda alguna.

—Bien, sí. Pronto estaré allá. Descuida. Vamos que te lo digo en serio, tengo todo bajo control.

La conversación es muy ambigua y no logro enterarme de nada. Seguro me he perdido de algo, a veces mi oído se comporta como la de un vejete de noventa años de edad. Me levanto arriesgándome a ser descubierta en mi intento de escuchar lo que habla. Me siento detrás de él y continúo escuchando.

No sé qué rayos me está ocurriendo. ¿Desde cuándo hago éste tipo de cosas? Por todos los cielos, sí que es ridículo mi comportamiento. Pero es que la verdad me intriga un poco saber qué es lo que hace él aquí. No creo que sea coincidencia que ambos estemos en el mismo transporte y, peor aún, que subamos en la misma parada de buses, pese a que no le vi, sino hasta después de yo haberme subido. Más raro aun.

—Ok, está bien. Lo que digas. Deja de molestar con lo mismo, ¿quieres? Ya voy en camino. Venga, pero que meticuloso eres, que ya lo tengo controlado, dentro de poco armaré un alboroto y a punta de cañón secuestraré a la pelirroja… —Mi corazón se congela de pronto, sin embargo, tan rápido como lo hace comienzo a arder de vergüenza, porque lo próximo que dice delata sus intenciones—: Sí, a la pelirroja del bosque que ahora está detrás de mí escuchando lo que estamos hablando.

Dicho eso se ha girado y ahora me mira con una risa que cubre todo el lugar.

—¡Idiota! —le insulto y él ríe más fuerte.

—Lo siento, no he podido resistirme —Logra tranquilizar un poco el ataque de risas—. Siéntate junto a mí, si lo que quieres es estar a mi lado no te detendré. Sí, estoy acostumbrado a las acosadoras que salen en medio de carreteras desiertas situadas dentro de un bosque a plena medianoche. ¡Lunáticas!

—Lo bueno es que no eres para nada sarcástico, ¿no? —digo con sátira.

—Ya ves, por lo menos no ando pensando en que todo el mundo quiere secuestrarme.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No me causa gracia su broma.

—Vamos, Sorita. Déjate de paranoias. _Carpe Diem. _Disfruta la vida.

—¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre? —de pronto logro recordar aquella última frase que dijo en el bosque, la cual incluía mi apellido en ella.

—Tu novio lo gritó a todo pulmón cuando te buscaba por todo el bosque la vez que me asechabas. ¿Recuerdas? —Es muy insoportable ¿Acaso no tiene otra mueca sino esa socarrona?—. Porque yo no lo he olvidado, casi muero del susto al creer que podrías ser una violadora en serie. Fue espeluznante pensar que me asechabas y querías disfrutar de mi cuerpo, y esas cosas son difíciles de olvidar, por eso recuerdo tu nombre —finaliza sarcástico.

—No seas estúpido —Mi paciencia se agota descontroladamente—. Dime cómo te enteraste de mi apellido, que recuerde él no lo dijo y no nos hemos visto antes.

Él sonríe y su mirada se vuelve oscura. No es su sonrisa divertida, ésta es una más profunda, una llena de misterios que hace removerme incomoda sobre el asiento. Apenas y es una sonrisa de medio lado, cargada con algo de… ¿Nostalgia?

—¿Acaso nos conocemos desde antes? —pregunto. Si es así, no le recuerdo para nada.

El mantiene su expresión y, con algo de parsimonia, niega con su cabeza.

—Si nos hubiésemos conocido antes, no me estarías preguntando esto. Soy difícil de olvidar, pero eso tú lo sabes, ¿no?

Abro mis ojos sorprendida:

—¿Disculpa?

—A qué has estado pensando en mí todo este tiempo. No te sientas avergonzada, no tienes la culpa —Claramente es un fanfarrón, engreído, que cree que todas las chicas morirían por él.

Tiene suerte de ser verdaderamente apuesto, pero la personalidad mata a galán. No soporto a las personas así como él. ¡Diablos no! Así que conmigo ya ha perdido puntos. Luego de pensar en ello me he dado una fuerte cachetada mental. «Ha perdido puntos». ¿Acaso en algún momento había ganado alguno? Vamos, Sora, déjate de pendejadas que éste tipo es problema y no tienes por qué estar pensando de esa manera en él.

—Deberías desinflarte un poco, sino saldrás volando por los aires por tu enorme ego —le digo.

—Vale, ya —dice más relajado y en plan de cotilleo—. Pero sí es cierto lo que te dije, ¿no? Dime, ¿qué se siente pensar en mí todo el tiempo?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Parece que eres el único que no puede dejar de hablar de sí mismo. Me sorprende que no te hayas ahogado con tu reflejo en una fuente como Narciso.

—Soy más inteligente que eso.

—¿En serio? —finjo sorpresa excesiva.

—¿Acaso te sorprende tanto que lo diga? —parece ofendido.

Sonrío divertida, ahora soy yo quien me burlo de él. Giro los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco manteniendo mi mueca taimada. La verdad es que sí me causa gracia la manera en que lo he fastidiado. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo ha pasado volando y, de nuevo él ha logrado sacarme plática de una manera demasiado natural para mi gusto. Sin conocerme logra darle vuelta a todo lo que digo o pregunto para que yo baje la guardia ante él, eso me desconcierta, más que todo porque mientras más tiempo paso con él, más ganas de conocerle tengo. Y es que sus ojos marrones y oscuros son un enigma que deseo resolver. Es lo que más me atrae de su persona, esa mirada penetrante actúa como si fuera el Astro Rey y yo un pequeño cometa que no puede dejar de acercarse por culpa de la órbita que me atrae sin reparos hacia él, aun sabiendo que mientras más cerca, más calor y más posibilidades de quemarme existen.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto.

El retoma su habitual semblante poco serio y muy burlón, como lo odio cuando ríe como si supiera algo que yo no.

—No querrás saberlo —Es lo que me responde.

—¿Tan horrible es que no deseas decirlo?

—No, solo que no te conviene saberlo —Su tono de voz sale muy relajado, pero profesa una advertencia implícita.

Su intento por parecer misterioso es patético. No dejaré que se salga con la suya, le sacaré hoy la respuesta de cómo se llama o dejo de llamarme Sora Takenouchi.

—¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?

—Porque soy _problemas_, Sora, y todos los que estén a mí alrededor lo serán también. Mientras menos sepas de mí, mejor para ti.

Siempre supe lo que me acaba de confesar, paradojicamente a lo que pensé en cómo podría reaccionar, su confesión no hace más que hacer que la curiosidad aumente. Es un problema, lo deduje desde la primera vez que le vi y él lo ha confirmado en éste instante, lo curioso del caso es que deseo averiguar qué tipo de problemas es.


End file.
